


Hello, my name is Akiteru and this is my brother Kei. Welcome to the Tsukishimas'!

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Build Me a House and Call it Our Own:: a Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bribery, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Family, With cake, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well you take forever coming home!” Tanaka’s laughter greeted him along with a wave of his hand over the back of their couch. Dear god no. He isn’t sure if he can ration the cake enough to keep him fed for however long the hooligan is here for—please be leaving. But the amount of places set around the table spoke otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Families

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sick but here have something to make up for the short shit I've been putting out recently.

Akiteru didn’t know the kid’s name, didn’t even know where he was from other than the fact that he was an alpha. That’s all that his parents told him—“Kei has an Alpha boyfriend” and that was it. Maybe the expected Kei to come out and tell him more about his partner, maybe he was waiting for Akiteru himself to bring it up. But nothing.

Akiteru didn’t bring it up, and soon he didn’t even bring up the fact of his own relationship. It wasn’t because of anything negative, he just honestly forgot to bring it up. When he and his brother would speak it was never about relationships. Their conversations were normally about volleyball, now that that was on positive terms, and music. Music was always a perfect topic for Kei, an easy one to get the boy out of his shell and all warm and gooey.

He was being stared at; the two teenagers staring at him with firm gazes. Akiteru gulped, looking to his blond haired partner for an explanation as to _why_ these two high school students were staring holes into his face. “I can’t believe you’re a Tsukishima,” the smallest of the two mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. “I thought you all were supposed to be really tall and frowny.”

Akiteru blinked, “I… you think Kei is frowny?” A smile twitched upon his lips, his shoulders shaking as a laugh bubble out. “Oh my god! You should see Kei when someone gets him a strawberry short cake from that little bakery named…” he tapped his chin, “ _‘Little Sunshine Bakery’_ it’s one of his weaknesses. I swear, you’ll never be able to get intimidated by him again after you see the face he makes.”

The two teenagers look to each other, eyebrows waggling and eyes boring into the other like laser beams. Their heads whipped back around to Akiteru, the tiny one blinking. “So… we never properly met. My name’s Nishinoya Yuu. You can just call me Noya. I play libero for Karasuno—”

“I remember you when I went to watch the game against Shiratorizawa. You were awesome. Between you and Kei, you two clearly out shined even _Karasuno’s Sun_.” Noya blushed, hands cushioning his face as it fell to the table. A loud _thunk_ sounding throughout the dining room-kitchen. Saeko snickered, setting her own special curry in front of her ‘guest’ and setting one in her place as well.

“You two losers know where all the stuff is, go help yourself.” She snapped her fingers between those two, smiling wickedly when the pair stumbled to get out of their seats quick enough. She smiled at her lover, fluttering her eyelashes at the man.

It wasn’t another long standing, nothing to really sing praise about yet. They’ve been going out for a few months… five now she believes. She forgot to make note of it, though she was sure that Akiteru did. He was oddly sappy like that—it was cute.

\--

Two days since Noya met Akiteru he and Tanaka did exactly what was suggested. The pair grinned up at the tall second year, the pink and yellow box all sunny and colourful, smiling up at the confused expression that Tsukishima gave the box. Slowly blinking behind his glasses.

He accepted the box, slowly opening the lid to peak within—strawberry. _Oh_. Tsukishima’s rich brown eyes, the ones swirled with honey, widened and his cheeks seemed to tickle pink. A faint discolouration compared to his normal pale complexion that looked very adorable. “We heard that you like strawberry shortcakes, so as a way to establish a truce this year we thought it was fitting for us to…” Noya gestured to the cake.

Tsukishima blinked, fingers digging into the box slightly as more of their team mates started entering the change room for morning practice. “I,” he stops. Looking up when Yamaguchi enters and stands at his side, eyes rounded with shock and… excitement. “Thank you. If, if there’s anything I can help to ease the strain off you—o-or the team, I’ll do what I can.” His cheeks continued to grow darker and darker as his seniors looked up at him with awe.

Yamaguchi’s gaze is steady, unwavering even as happy tears spotted the corners of his eyes and threatened to spill. Tsukishima shrunk back, the situation becoming too much for the blond and he clung to his cake box and continued to slowly back away from the three like they were predators and more than ready to steal his cake. _It was his cake_.

He had to stash it away, hidden by his bag and clothes so no one can grab it. He was going to eat it after practice, then for lunch, after practice that night… the most likely when he gets home (if there’s any left). His goal was to make himself sick—though he might need to buy another cake for that.

Practice went. Simply as that—nothing outstanding, nothing new in the regards of technique and form. The team had fallen back into order after their break, falling back into a familiar sense of movement where they could play how they wanted without walking around on eggshells.

Though, the one interesting thing was that the coach officially awarding the position of _Ace_ to Tanaka—there was much screaming. Shirts had been lost, hugs tackled and taken against many wills. Tsukishima had left the celebration early to dig into that cake he hid; changing into his uniform, Tsukishima pulled out a random plastic fork from his bag that he’d restore with every new situation he had use of it. You’d be surprised in just how many times it had come in handy (thank you Grandma Tsukishima for the wise advice that six year old Kei could never truly grasp until he was eight).

Yamaguchi finds him with two large slices of cake missing from the circle and a fork hovering over the box to gather more. He must look like a miserable fool sitting by himself on one of the stairs leading into the school, his bag leaning against his leg. The freckled teen does nothing other than pull out his phone, snapping a picture and sending it off to… most likely Kuroo. “Cake good?”

Tsukishima nods in confirmation. _Fucking delicious_.

\--

Akiteru was home when he got there after practice. Kei stared at the two new pairs of shoes alongside Akiteru’s like they were poisonous. He crept slowly towards the light slipping through the crack in the door. “I’m home,” he announced, his three-quarters eaten cake clutched protectively as he pokes his head around the slight divide that the door gives him.

“Well _you_ take forever coming home!” Tanaka’s laughter greeted him along with a wave of his hand over the back of their couch. _Dear god no_. He isn’t sure if he can ration the cake enough to keep him fed for however long the hooligan is here for— _please be leaving_. But the amount of places set around the table spoke otherwise.

“Kei,” his mother’s tone made him freeze in the doorway, eyes downcast as the woman approached him. She took the box from his hands, “Tanaka-kun told me that he and his friend gifted you a ca—YOU ATE THREE-FOURTHS OF IT! Kei!” He slunk away, slipping out of view from their guests as his mother leveled him with a stern look. “I get that you love it but you need to moderate the intake! I’m expecting you to be eating your dinner tonight on top of all this,” she held the box up an inch higher.

Kei nodded solemnly; he couldn’t say no to the woman, though he _could_ make a snippet about her and her love for strawberries. Not anything else, just strawberries. Its where Kei picked up the addiction. She had told him that before she was pregnant with him she didn’t often eat strawberries. She was more of raspberries girl, but as soon as she was pregnant with Kei her primary food group was the beloved strawberry. Strawberries in sandwiches, in curry, in soup. Nothing was safe from the strawberries.

She sighed, waving him off to go hide. “Just make sure you come down to dinner. Take the time to get comfortable with people in the house. And hopefully by dinner you can meet your brother’s girlfriend—oh! Maybe talk to Kuroo and see if he could come down soon so we can get all of us together and have a big family dinner with the significant others and plus… a few if need be.” She loved big dinners, being from a large family rich with beta siblings all from an Omega-Beta pairing. She was the second youngest of eight. _Eight_.

“Thank you,” Kei nodded, slipping away and slinking upstairs to his bedroom for a moment. His heart thundered away in his ribcage, the shock of coming home to a surprise visit from people aren’t popular. Typically if someone pops in unannounced his Mother (or Father if he got home early enough) would give him a heads up and he’d use the walk as a way to prepare himself to host company (that was not his own). He didn’t… like people, he could deal with them but in his own house it was a different story. In a way Kei was territorial like that. His den, his _home_ , was his safe place away from all the hustle and bustle.

He flopped into his bed with a heavy sigh, grabbing hold of the two stuffed plushies that Kuroo had bought him and hugged them to his face. They no longer smelled of him, but their soft texture reminded him of Kuroo’s hair when he’d forget to wash if for a few days—mostly because he was lazy. He blindly pulled his phone from pocket and stuffing the plushies under his chin when he brought the phone up to his face.

** Moonchild Love Dragon RAWR **   
**mom forgot to tell me that Akiteru brought home his girlfriend (that I didn’t know he had) and its Tanaka’s sister. Tanaka and his sister are sitting on my couch.**   
**Mom also stole my cake so I can’t hide for the night in my room.**

He left the phone on his bed to strip himself of his uniform. Hanging it over the back of his chair to give it a sniff check in the morning to see if he should just go to the other uniform that he had. He switched the shirt for one of the shirts belonging to Kuroo that both his mother and he cleaned rigorously after his heat. A long red and black sleeved one that swallowed his fingers, and a random unimportant pair of blue jeans.

Returning to his bed he discovered a new text message from one Kuroo Tetsurou. He should be in class right now though—finishing in another twenty minutes, yes, but he shouldn’t have rushed to text him.

** Tetsurou **   
**Big Bro has a girl? Whelp, can’t do much other than tell him congrats, eh?**   
**Well as long as he’s happy then you should be happy for him**   
**Not that you aren’t!**   
**I know you are, you just don’t like saying shit**   
**You just secretly worry for dear old Bro.**

**Moonchild Love Dragon RAWR  
You should be focusing on school**

** Tetsurou **   
**I am~~**   
**Totally.**   
**So, Nekoma.**   
**You. Me…**   
**Bokuto is tagging along unfortunately**   
**but I’ll pull a bro favour or something and get him to…**   
**Idk, fill in for you so we can go mack in the locker room or something?**   
**Maybe right in the middle of the gym**   
**I’m kissing you when I see you.**   
**It’s going to be adorable.**

**Moonchild Love Dragon RAWR  
Tetsurou. No. **

** Tetsurou **   
**but my love! My moon and stars!! I miss you so~~**   
**And wait.**   
**I just went back and… you have cake?**   
**Where/when did you get cake?**

** Moonchild Love Dragon RAWR **   
**This morning.**   
**The Seniors bought me cake before morning practice as a… ‘peace offering’ I believe.**   
**I ate most of it during the day but theres still ¼ left.**   
**Mom’s not impressed**

** Tetsurou **   
**Dear LORD!**   
**Holy fuck babe**   
**And that’s actually adorable. Giving the beast gifts.**   
**Omfg its like you’re a god and youre being offered sacrifices.**   
**Mmmmm, it explains you godly beauty**

Kei nearly died. The groan that pulled from his lips was strangled, drawn out and slightly horrified.

** Moonchild Love Dragon RAWR **   
**Stop.**   
**I have to collect myself and go downstairs in a minute.**   
**Also, Mom wants you to come down for a big family dinner one day soon.**   
**So… maybe the next time you come down? We can plan everything.**   
**I think mom wants everyone all together to see…**

** Tetsurou **   
**Oh now that’s ADORABLE!**   
**I’M FAMILY!!!**   
**FFFDUUENFSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11**

**Moonchild Love Dragon RAWR  
Excuse me?**

Kei glanced at himself in the mirror, adjusting his glasses and inhaling a large breath of air. He should really go downstairs now. With one last heavy inhale Kei fired off a text to Kuroo.

**Moonchild Love Dragon RAWR  
Going to go visit.**   
**Wish me luck**

He didn’t want to do this. Not walking into the kitchen, then through the dining area and slowly sitting down on the couch furthest away from everyone. He didn’t want to do it, even when his phone vibrated in his pocket with Kuroo’s reply and the family’s attention diverged towards him. “Oh hello Kei, did you ask Kuroo what I wanted you do?” His mother gave him an excuse for his avoidant behaviour and Kei clutched it.

“He’ll save up. Most likely come down after the practice game we have at Nekoma.”

Tanaka grinned, “ahhhh yes. The good ol’ rivals.” He tabbed the dramatic tear from the corner of his eye. He quickly cleared up, grinning towards Kei. “You ready to kick those city boys butt?” Kei only stared… and stared, waiting for him to get the point that _no_ he was not going to shout back at him like the rest of the idiots. “Oh come on!!! Indulge me a bit~~”

Kei sighed, “Woo. Go Karasuno.” He replied in the most soul sucking-ly depressed tone that he could muster, loving how Akiteru and his girlfriend snickered behind their hands. Tanaka grinned all the same not caring that Kei but no effort into it, but just the fact that he _did_ in fact humor him was enough of a win as any. Baby steps.

“So Kei,” his rich brown eyes snapped away from his teammate and towards his brother all comfortable beside the blond haired woman. “This is Saeko—”

“We’ve met, briefly, but we met. I’ve gone to their training camp and games last year,” she pinched the older Tsukishima sibling’s nose, grinning all the wilder when his face scrunched up. “But Tsukki here can just call me Saeko, I have a feeling that it’ll be awhile until I can the _Nee-san_ out of you. But I will,” she winked at the younger, sticking her tongue out at him.

For a moment she reminded him of a mixture of Kuroo (and someone who Kei wouldn’t figure out at the moment) but blond and more cleavage, and still full of crazy. And as if Kuroo had a sixth sense of things, Kei’s phone vibrated in his pocket as he faced the reality that Kuroo was most likely going to meet this woman one day—and if Bokuto were to cling to Kuroo and catch a ride… yeah, no. Kei was not ready to handle the owl.

“AS I was saying,” Akiteru stared pointedly staring at his lovely girlfriend still grinning cheekily at him, “this is my girlfriend. Whom you’ve already met it seems… So now it’s fitting to tell me about this _Kuroo_.” Tanaka cackled from his spot, arms wrapped around his stomach.

“Oh God! Oh God I’m telling Noya this conversation! You—” He broke off to laugh some more, “—you guys didn’t tell each other that— _ha_ hahahaha!—You didn’t tell each other about your lovey dovey stuff?” He had tears streaming down his cheeks, his sister snickered behind her own hand.

Kei just wanted the couch to swallow him. Just… just swallow him up right this second.


	2. Supper and un Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a pun in this chapter title.

His father came home at the exact moment that Hell had broken loose (while his Mother cackled evilly at her beloved children, Mother always had an odd sense of humor). Akiteru had leapt from the couch, mid-lunge and tackle, after Kei had denied him his information about that Alpha boyfriend of his.

Even when they were quickly ushered to the table, greetings thrown at the newly arrived man (kisses and hugs from his mother and brother, while Kei just slunk by). A round of introductions introduced the Tanaka siblings and a quick story of how the couple got together, by the time the food was set and plates were filled Akiteru grabbed hold of the conversation and spun it back to Kei and his _boyfriend_ (said in a long drawn out tone that had both guests snickering at the siblings).  “So what is this about Kuroo?” their father inquired, taking hold of his chopsticks.

Kei groaned when Akiteru’s eyes narrowed, lips pursing in the telltale sign that he was about to start prying. He wished he could just dive into his bowl of rice and _drown_ —so melodramatic but he’d rather that, and his own pathetic line of thoughts than the teasing and prying that would no doubt begin. With Tanaka here as well Kei was going to never hear the end of it.  “Oh? His name is Kuroo?” Akiteru perked up at the name, brows waggling. _Ugh._

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” Tanaka, that bastard, grinned. A piece of rice sticking to the corner of his mouth—Kei was already plotting of going back on this _established truce_ of theirs.

“How’d you meet?”

His mother smiled wide and eyes closing—why did his mother and Kuroo smile like a pleased cat? “Volleyball. He was the team captain of one of your rival schools, right?” Her honey swirled brown eyes bore into her youngest son. That was no questions, it left no room to weasel out of.

He pursed his lips and, finally, caved. “Nekoma. He was the captain at Nekoma last year.” And to appease his nosy brother, who’d continue to pry _anyways_ , he added “he helped refine my blocking.”

Tanaka cooed at that, pressing his hand against his face as he batted his eyes. He swooned in his seat, “oh Tsukki! You’re going to make that poor boy with all your declarations of love and devotion!” He teased, lashes fluttering.

Kei only “tch”ed in retort.

\--

 ** Tetsurou **  
**So Bokuto just bought a kitten**  
**I don’t know why but its fucking cute**  
**and by “bought” I mean he found it and knew that as soon as I saw it I wouldn’t let Akaashi get rid of it.**

 ** Tetsurou **  
**Oh look theres actually two**  
**Shit.**  
**2 kittens. And now they’re mine**  
**Bro is upset that they following me around.**

**Tetsurou  
I AM ALPHA CAT!**

** Tetsurou  
** _[Image Sent]_

**Tetsurou  
So fucking cute.**

** Tetsurou **  
**I have KITTENS!!!!!!!**  
**Kittens kittens kittens~~~**

 ** Tetsurou **  
**So they finally have names now.**  
**The all black on is Nox**  
**The grey tabby is Vice. She’s my adorable wee girl <3**

\--

It was a well-known fact that Tsukishima’s were horrid drivers. The only one seeming to _not_ face this trouble was Kei’s mother, but that could be because she married into the name. And because of this the woman would typically drive her husband to and from work. She worked with a few elderly individuals, cleaning their homes and running out and buying what they need.

“How was the drive?” The woman teased, turning the conversation to her husband once noticing that he had fallen quiet. “Any speeding tickets? Accidents?”

The man flustered, eyes widening at his wife’s accusations. “No! Everything was just fine, thank you.” He glanced to the guests. And Tanaka launched into the tale of just how bad his sister’s driving was—something that Akiteru seemed to not have yet experienced by the steadily rounding eyes as the story continued.

“Oh it’s not that bad! I’ve only been in one accident my whole life and it was the other person’s fault!” Saeko explained. Kei took that moment, when all the attention was off him, to glance at his phone under the table. Finally checking the spam of messages that Kuroo had no doubt sent him.

Kei froze; on his screen in his boyfriend’s tanned hands were two tiny fuzzy balls of fluff. Large green-yellow (or yellow-green?) eyes staring at the camera in a mixture of fear and morbid curiosity. _He has kittens_. He scrolled through the chat, making note of the names and just the story.

He’ll bring it up to him during their skype call.

\--

Kuroo properly introduced them over skype once the Tanaka siblings left. Two hours after dinner was concluded (and an hour and forty minutes after Kei went upstairs). The black kitten kept mewing the whole time, his yellow-green eyes staring up at Kuroo and would only _stop_ when the man would press a kiss to its tiny head. And instead, the rumble that might have been a purr is thrown in it its stead.

 _Nox_.

The other was adorable. Kei liked it infinitely more than the mewling black one (who frankly could remind him of one Kuroo Tetsurou—he even has a mouth on him too). She sat perched either on the man’s shoulder or crawled up to sit atop his head, looking down at everyone as she towered above them. She was adorable. She was…

 _Vice_.

Kei learned nothing that night other than the fact that Vice liked to climb and Nox mewed too much—the couple didn’t even speak, just mutually playing and watching the kittens through Skype.

All in all… not so bad—at least the Tanakas' were no longer there.


End file.
